Transformed and Transported
by xXStORm oF clOVErsXx
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Sues and Wendy find out something in the journal, this affects the way they live and look, for they must become cats to enter this world; not just cats, warrior cats. On the other hand, the warrior Clans are told about the coming of six cats that may bring the Clans - and themselves - apart. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The old shack creaked in the moonlight, causing a flock of red birds to fly away as if the creak was a beast shoving its way through Gravity Falls. A tan goat bleated and ran off with an old, dirty sock clutched in its mouth.

Inside, a group of three girls were sitting crisscross-applesauce on the floor.

"Hmmm . . ." a young, brown-haired girl said reluctantly as she looked up at the ceiling and scratched her chin. In front of her, a wiry black-haired girl with large glasses and a 'hefty' girl were watching intently and eagerly. "Oh! Grenda, I dare you to, uh . . ." Mabel was cut off by a snicker that quickly turned to a laugh. "I dare you to go kiss Waddles!" Candy and Mabel laughed as Grenda looked in disgust at the little pink pig chewing on a tin can.

"No!" Grenda said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You guys remember what happened last time I kissed Waddles when we played 'Spin the Pig!'" They all thought about the time when the incidence did happen. Grenda had tried to kiss Waddles, only earning a giant bite mark on her top lip.

"C'mon!" Mabel yelled and began chanting, "Do it! Do it!" Candy joined in as they put peer pressure on their friend.

"Can you guys shut up?" A voice made them all stop. They looked at the bed that sat across from Mabel's own. It was Dipper, reading his journal that Stan had stolen two days ago. "I'm trying to read," he pressed on, casting an angry glare at the girls.

"Nerd," Grenda muttered. "Always having his face stuffed in that book." Dipper looked up, annoyed. "I can hear you!" he sighed. Mabel and Candy rolled their eyes as Grenda shot back, "Good! Weirdo!" Grenda grumbled something under her breath and turned to her friends. Mabel knew that Dipper and Grenda never maintained a good relationship, always fighting or insulting each other.

"Anyways . . ." Candy smirked and ran over to pick up Waddles. She dashed back over and sat the pig down. "Kiss the pig!" she yelled, and Grenda went back to trying to point out that Waddles would bite her again.

Dipper groaned and jumped off of his bed and sat the book on the end table that separated his bed from Mabel's. "I'm leaving!" he snapped, and stomped away. But Mabel, Candy and Grenda ignored it, for they were arguing endlessly.

He made his way down the stairs and trudged into the living room, where Stan was slouched on his couch and watching some western movie on the TV. Wendy and Sues were playing a game of Go Fish sluggishly; even Sues seemed bored, even though he tends to like anything he's introduced to.

"Hey, Twerp," Gruncle Stan greeted Dipper as he walked in. Wendy simply waved as Sues yelled, "Hi dude. Wanna play some Go Fish?" Dipper walked over and sat at the table Wendy and Sues were at.

"Here," Sues said and handed him six cards. Dipper checked his cards; they were literally fish, like bass or sharks. "We kinda sorta just started, like, two minutes ago." Dipper didn't mind. He was staring up at Wendy for seconds until Sues elbowed him into reality. "Dude," he whispered sharply. "Snap out of it." Dipper rubbed the spot were Sues nudged him and began playing.

"Sues, do you have any . . . hammer-head sharks?" Dipper asked as he looked at a poorly drawn hammer-head shark. Sues gasped as if Dipper had grown two heads. "Yes!" he muttered angrily. Sues handed Dipper two hammer-head shark cards and crossed his arms. "You cheated, dude."

"I'm just lucky," Dipper shrugged. Wendy took her turn. "Dipper; do you have any hammer-head sharks?" Dipper sighed and handed her the three cards as she chanted a "woo-woo!" and slapped a set of four cards next to her. "Who's lucky now?"

Dipper chuckled as she gave Sues a high-five. They all then returned to their bored state, using their fingers to play with crumbs on the table or letting out sighs.

"I'll be right back," Dipper said. He had to find something to do for everyone; something mysterious. He ran upstairs to the attic, walking in on Waddles using strong teeth to cling onto Grenda's mouth. She was yelling in pain, trying to get the pig off with the help of Mabel and Candy. "Ouch! Get it off!" Grenda screamed as Mabel and Candy pulled even harder.

Dipper dashed over to the end table where he set the book. He picked it up and began flipping through the yellow pages, trying to find something intriguing. He suddenly came across something he must've missed; the title was 'Smart Kitties.'

It said that the user had to do a certain spell in order to activate this. It would turn him into a cat that was transported to a world of cats in Europe. "Mabel would like this," he whispered lowly to himself as he continued reading. "We'd be cats and . . . what?" He read that these cats had the minds of humans, but still had cat instincts. There were many of them, organized into four groups called 'Clans.' These Clans were called ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. They defended their territory by battling if needed, and stayed as loyal to their Clan as they could by hunting prey and bonding with their Clan.

There were ranks; warriors, the average yet most known rank of the Clans, deputies, a rank earned by being loyal and strong, leaders, a rank only deputies could earn after the previous leader dies, queens, female cats that are expecting or nursing kittens (or kits), apprentices, cats that were in training, medicine cats, cats that are not allowed to have kits and heal their Clan, kits, kittens that live with their mother until they reached the age of six months and elders, respected and old cats of the Clan that retired from their duty. Dipper read this in amazement; these cats _were_ extremely smart.

"Guys," he said, looking up from the book at the girls, who had successfully gotten Waddles off of Grenda's face. Grenda was rubbing a dark red mark on her face that the pig left. "Yeah?" Candy asked, looking up.

"I found something you'd guys like- wanna become cats?" Dipper asked, showing the page of 'Smart Kitties.' Mabel's eyes instantly shined as she pressed her hands against her cheeks. "Y-yes!" she screamed and jumped up and down. The attic creaked and groaned as Grenda and Candy joined in. Within second, Sues and Wendy had dashed up.

"Everything alright, dudes?" he asked as Wendy tucked some hair behind her ear.

Mabel nodded, screaming, "Who wants to become a kitty?" Dipper ran over and put a hand on her shoulder to hold her down. "Listen, these cats don't purr and have fun; they fight for life!" Mabel stopped to listen to him. She groaned and hopped onto her bed, jumped once and fell on her back, saying, "Mabel don't like."

"Whoa, what?" Wendy asked as she walked further into the room. "Fighting and stuff? Dipper, I'm in!" Sues raised a hand, yelling, "Wait! What if we like, die?" Everyone looked at him. "Exactly!" Dipper exclaimed. "If we want to go into this world, we gotta get serious!"

Mabel sighed and stood up off of her bed. "I want to be a cat, but I wanna have fuu-uun!" she whined and slouched. Candy and Grenda looked at their friend silently. Nobody spoke until Grenda said, "Maybe we can help each other! To like, survive," she pointed out.

"We maybe can get help from some of the organized groups those cats have; there's four of them," Dipper said. He explained to everyone how the cats were in Clans, and had to protect each other from the other tribes. Sues was watching with excited eyes as Mabel got gloomier every second of it. The rest seemed to look neutral.

"So guys, you in?" Dipper asked cheerfully. Sues and Wendy gave him a small nod and a smile as Candy and Grenda waited for Mabel's answer.

"I-I guess so," Mabel muttered as Candy and Grenda screamed in excitement. "Yes!" Grenda yelled and gave Mabel a high-five. "We're gonna be cats!" Wendy looked at Dipper with her mellow eyes. "Pretty cool discovery, dude," she said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright," Dipper continued. "To activate the portal, we gotta go into the woods and hold hands and . . . chant something?" He read the chant in the journal carefully.

_Let all that are old enough gather together to be one of the Warrior Cat, to fight for survival alongside the cats of the Clans. _Dipper read over it twice, and then beckoned for everyone to follow him. "Let's go," he said nervously.

_Hopefully we all return._

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 1! The next chapter will be in the Warriors World at the same time this scene happened. Jayfeather will be recieving something strange from Bluestar . . .**

**I do not own Warriors, it is owned by Erin Hunter. Also, Disney owns Gravity Falls. I only own the story idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jayfeather, I think Sandstorm has whitecough!" The voice of Squirrelflight rang across camp into Jayfeather's sharp hearing. Next to him, Leafpool was announcing the herbs under her breath. Bramblestar had made her medicine cat once again five sunrises ago, so Jayfeather had gone back to being her apprentice. _She should be my apprentice, _Jayfeather scoffed mentally. _Leafpool forgot almost half of the herbs. Briarlight knows more than her!_

"Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight yelled even louder, forcing Jayfeather out of the medicine den at her harsh tone. Eversince Bramblestar had made her deputy, she had gotten demanding and stressed under the hard work. He weaved through a group of warriors that were chatting about the upcoming Leaf-Bare and hurried towards the Highledge where Sandstorm and Squirrelflight were talking.

"I'm here," he huffed as he reached them. Sandstorm let out a cough as Squirrelflight stood. "I need to go order patrols," she said firmly, though her eyes were blazing with stress. "Please take care of her; Sandstorm's getting old, and that cough can quickly turn into greencough and can kill her-"

Jayfeather slapped his tail across Squirrelflight's mouth. "Calm down, you're no medicine cat; I've got this," he soothed his foster-mother, making Squirrelflight's shoulders relax. He sighed and waved a paw dismissively. "Go order patrols. Bramblestar doesn't want a deputy that doesn't do her work." He looked teasingly up at her. "Especially when she is his mate."

Squirrelflight snorted and trotted away. "Thornclaw, take Cinderheart, Icecloud and Spiderleg on a border patrol. Icecloud, take Lilypaw if she has nothing to do." Icecloud yelled for her apprentice, and Jayfeather heard the leaves crunching as Lilypaw hurried up to join the patrol.

"Alright," Jayfeather meowed as he crouched down next to Sandstorm. "How is your chest?" He put a paw on Sandstorm's chin. Her skin was merely warmer than normal, showing she had a minor fever. "My chest's fine," she coughed. "Just hurts when I cough." She went into another fit of coughing. "I'll be right back," Jayfeather said. "I'll get something to treat your cough and fever." He padded away towards the medicine den.

Jayfeather sniffed around the shelves, trying to find the tangy scent of feverfew and chickweed. He shoved past Leafpool, who was still memorizing the herbs, and towed out some feverfew and chickweed. "What are you doing?" Leafpool asked, making Jayfeather jump. He looked over his shoulder so that his blind gaze was set on her. "I'm getting some herbs for your mother," he said hurridly. He could tell Leafpool flattened her ears in worry. She had already lost her father, Firestar. _Well Leafpool, some cats don't have parents, like Sorreltail! Her mom and dad died so long . . . _Jayfeather shook his head into reality and padded away.

He ran up the Highledge so that he was back next to Sandstorm. She sniffed and turned to him, waiting for the herbs. "Eat this," he instructed her, pushing the feverfew towards her. Jayfeather could tell Sandstorm didn't want to eat the bitter leaves, but he heard her chewing. He grabbed the chickweed and sat it in front of Sandstorm, and he heard her growl. "I'm not done with this piece of mouse-dung," she snapped as she chewed. Jayfeather flinched with a scowl. _Oh, typical elders, _he thought as he rolled his eyes.

He sat and curled his tail around his paws. He waited for Sandstorm to eat the chickweed. "I remember when Firestar helped so much a while ago when the Clan got greencough," Sandstorm sighed. "I miss him so much. Also, I'm done."  
Jayfeather rested his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll always be in StarClan, waiting for you." Sandstorm pulled away angrily. "I bet he wanted to be with that Spottedleaf," she muttered. Jayfeather sighed and stood. "Go into the elders' den; rest in there."

Sandstorm muttered something and stood then trudged to the den. Jayfeather scurried after her, yelling, "Tell me if you have any major chest pains!" Sandstorm snorted and squeezed into the elders' den. He stared sightlessly after her. The poor she-cat wouldn't last this Leaf-Bare; she's older than Firestar. Jayfeather sighed and turned to retreat into the medicine den. He walked in and sniffed the air- Leafpool was now talking and sharing a mouse with Briarlight. They had formed a small friendship the past days.

"Hi," Briarlight purred as he walked in. Jayfeather muttered a small greeting and flopped into his nest. He sighed and curled up, suddenly growing actually tired. Maybe StarClan wanted him to get some darned sleep since Leafpool had joined; ever since she joined, her and Jayfeather were up all night reviewing herbs. "You tired?" Leafpool mewed gently, making Jayfeather raise his head. He glanced at his mother and nodded curtly. "You two better shut it," he muttered before shutting his eyes again.

The two kept their jaws locked tight and Jayfeather curled up tighter, gently placing the tip of his tail on his nose. Slowly, he dipped into sleep.

* * *

Jayfeaher awoke in the StarClan grounds for the first time after the Dark Forest Battle. Small sparks danced around his paws at each step he took and disappeared quickly. He could now see everything, for he was never blind during his dreams. He padded down a trail leading to the Sparkling Pond, a small pond that held the spirits of the most honorable cats.

"Jayfeather?" A firm voice made Jayeather turn, seeing a tall and muscular ginger tom with a pelt like flames. He had forest-green eyes that glowed among the landscape and lean legs. Jayfeather thought he was Firestar, but the former ThunderClan leader was much, much older. Firestar has big, dark ginger bulges under his eyes and a slightly hunched back. This cat had a spine that curved in like a sleek WindClan warrior and no bulges at all under his eyes.

"You look clueless, Jayfeather," he purred with a wink. "It's me, Firestar. I'm just much younger, countless moons younger."

"Oh," Jayfeather mewed absentmindedly. "I thought you looked familiar." Suddenly, a sleek blue-gray she-cat with silver ear-tips stepped out next to Firestar, her ice-blue eyes warm and welcoming. "Bluestar, Jayfeather has come," Firestar said. "Now is the time to speak to him. I'll leave you two in silence and peace. I must continue my conversation with Thunder in the Sparkling Pool." Firestar shut his eyes and gave them a small nod before scurrying off towards the pool.

Bluestar sat and curled her tail over her paws. "Jayfeather," he meowed, her voice faint and ghostly as usual. Jayfeather sat as well, his eyes fixed intently on the old ThunderClan leader. "Yes, Bluestar?" he meowed. "This is the first time in days since I've visited you."

The sparkling she-cat lowered her head. "Jayfeather . . ." Bluestar meowed, her voice distant. "I have a prophecy for you."

* * *

**I am extremely sorry this didn't get updated sooner. Chapter 3 will be up before two weeks. What does Bluestar need to tell Jayfeather? Will Dipper and the gang make it successfully to the Warriors world? Chapter 3 will be, once again, in the Warriors world. Jayfeather will narrate. In chapter 4, we go into the mind of our Gravity Falls friends once again.**

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Disney owns Gravity Falls. I own the plot**.


End file.
